¡Bendiciones de Este Día no se ha Terminado Todavía!
by Robespierre-vs.-Napoleon
Summary: "Desafortunadamente, en este momento, Javert no tenía gente que se preocupaba por él o quería ser asociado con él. Ese había sido el trabajo del alcalde ..." Extracto del prólogo. Javert persigue a Jean Valjean en París. Él jura por Dios y las estrellas que va a atrapar al hombre que odia, el hombre que una vez amó.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Javert se apoderó de la botella en sus manos como si fuera a huir de él. Como si pudiera. Si pudiera, probablemente huiría del aura enojado de Javert. Se iría lejos, muy lejos, a un convento maldita, como Jean Valjean.

Monsieur l'Alcalde de verdad! Javert se reía interiormente ante su propia estupidez. Entonces deje engañar si hubiera estado a la vista de que el alcalde de Montreuil amablemente que había pensado nada. Sin embargo, se supone, que siempre había estado allí, el espíritu de Jean Valjean. Todo había comenzado cuando Javert había visto Monsieur l'Alcalde levantar el carro del viejo hombre que cayó debajo de él. La compra debe haber sido fuerte, y el levantamiento había recordado Javert de Jean Valjean. Al principio, cuando él había escrito la carta a París para informar de sus sospechas, que había estado a punto y listo para arrestarlo. Él tendría ningún reparo, porque odiaba a Jean Valjean por ser tan difícil de alcanzar. Pero, cuando la carta había regresado mientras él estaba supervisando ejecuciones (excepcionalmente, que eran sus pasatiempos favoritos), había arrugó en su mano con furia. Había ido a Monsieur Madeleine y le dijo de su transgresión. Al igual que el hombre santo que era conocido por ser, Madeleine le había perdonado y le dijo a él T5O volver a su trabajo regular. No había sido un acontecimiento feliz para Javert, quien pensó que su culpa lo aplastaría como si pensara que merecía. En Champathieu de que el hombre que habían pensado ser Jean Valjean, el juicio, Madeleine se había presentado y declaró que era 24601 y luego corrió al hospital a visitar a la prostituta morir, Fantine. Javert lo había enfrentado, lo perdió, y luego se había ido a las puertas de París, por Valjean no se atrevió a volver a Montreuil. Valjean se había presentado, por supuesto, con la hija de la prostituta, Cosette. Era una cosa pequeña rubia sucia que era lo suficientemente delgada que se podía ver sus huesos sobresaliendo torpemente. Valjean había trepado los muros de París con el niño y huyó a algún lugar, pero nadie sabía dónde seguro. Javert pensó que probablemente había ido al convento, que era uno de los únicos lugares en los que Javert estaba moralmente obligado a no detener o atacar él. Ahora, todo Javert tenía que hacer era esperar a Valjean a abandonar el convento Petit-Picpus para que le podría arrebatar y le muestran lo que era la verdadera justicia.

Mientras tanto, Javert era mimar una botella de whisky difícil consolarse por la pérdida. Se sentía humillado y degradado.

Nunca bebió, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Qué haría falta lograr? Nada. Una botella no ofreció ninguna comodidad. Ese era el trabajo de una persona. Desafortunadamente, en este momento, Javert no tenía gente que se preocupaba por él o quería ser asociado con él. Ese había sido el trabajo del alcalde ...

Javert tientas el pañuelo con una mano. Por el momento, la otra parte estaba débilmente desabrochando los botones de los pantalones de Madeleine.

Sus labios atrapados en un beso frenético que estaba lleno de innegable pasión y energía. Sus dientes resonaban juntos un par de veces, pero los dos hombres no les importaba. Los labios de Madeleine eran suaves, Javert señaló, y sabía a fresas ...? Qué extraño.

Madeleine miró a Javert una vez que los artículos ofensivos de ropa se retiraron con grandes ojos marrones. En esos ojos, Javert sólo podía ver el amor. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?" Preguntó Madeleine, acentuando la frase con una conexión casta de los labios.

"Sí, Dios sí", respondió Javert, abordando Madeleine de vuelta a la cama suave de Madeleine. La tela azul era barato pero bastante cómodo para su actividad. Javert hábilmente deslizó la tela gruesa de los pantalones de Madeleine como Madeleine hizo lo mismo con él. Javert no se dio cuenta, ni le importa, que Madeleine no se pudo quitar la camisa y en su lugar sólo se abrochó fuerte.

Los dos estaban ya completamente listo. De algún modo, ellos ya habían acordado que Javert era el de ser follada como Madeleine frotó la pequeña botella de aceite sobre su entrada.

Madeleine metió con facilidad una y otra vez. Al principio, el tramo herido y Javert sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por las fieras. No es una bestia salvaje, pensó, es Madeleine, porque tenía la mirada hacia fuera para mi cuidado. Era cierto: Madeleine buscaba con sólo el amor y la empatía en los ojos de su amante. "¿Estás bien?" Madeleine preguntó con preocupación evidente en su voz como Javert gritó.

Javert se estremeció. No había sido un grito de dolor, que había sido un grito que hizo que algo en realidad se sentía bien. "Sí. Estoy bien, sólo por favor volver. Dios, por favor, usted debe!"

Cuando ambos llegaron a su clímax, Madeleine cayó hacia delante sobre el pecho de Javert. Javert respiraba con dificultad y en el tiempo con los pantalones deshidratados de Madeleine de cansancio. Había sido una maravilla, la pérdida de la inocencia. No podía decir que era completamente inocente al acto. Había crecido alrededor de él, pero nunca había participado en ella. Esta fue su primera vez, y él se había alegrado de que se han sucedido iwht Monsieur Madeleine. De hecho, Javert lo amaba.

Javert sólo agarró la botella más estricto al recordar eso. Sí, en efecto, había sin duda ha enamorado de Monsieur Madeleine. El hombre de brazos musculosos, el pecho ... todo fue demasiado para que él sea capaz de resistir. No había sido toda la belleza física del hombre, sin embargo, que había traído Javert de rodillas. De hecho, había sido la bondad del hombre. Javert no había conocido la bondad. Él no había conocido la bondad, cuando su madre, una princesa gitana acusado de asesinato, dio a luz en la cárcel. Él no había conocido la bondad cuando fue adoptado por una familia rica que nunca se molestaron en pagar poco de atención. Él no había conocido la bondad de Toulon, donde comenzó su trabajo como guardián de la ley. Ni él sabía que cuando empezó su trabajo de policía en Montreuil. Lo único que había encontrado la amabilidad en Monsieur Madeleine, que lo amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer.

Iría al infierno por el acto, Javert razonó. En la Biblia, que leía con fervor y casi había memorizado, se prohíbe el acto de homosexualidad. Es condenado homosexuales al infierno. Si el amor de Madeleine fue un infierno, era el infierno dulce sabría y Javert quería quedarse. Él sería condenado en la sociedad si alguien se enterara. Él sería expulsado de la policía, no es que muchos de ellos podrían decir cualquier cosa sin ser hipócritas. Javert había visto los hechos de violación homosexual en Toulon, donde se mueren de inanición a los prisioneros para el placer de las mujeres y recurrieron al uso de unos a otros como juguetes. Se le había disgustado, y se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería a ser de esa manera. No había sido así, sin embargo, y Javert dado cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando él se había enterado de que su amante era 24.601, sin embargo, su mundo se vino abajo. Inmediatamente sintió un inmenso odio por el hombre que una vez había amado y había compartido sus primeros momentos de pasión con. Sintió una sensación de traición. Le habían embaucado como el tonto que ahora sabía que era él. Por supuesto. Javert pensaba y razonaba que Valjean le había estado usando para que Javert no tendría ninguna razón moral para arrestarlo. Gran error, 24601, pensó Javert. Javert todavía tenía la obligación legal de su detención.

Javert descorchó la botella, finalmente ceder a la llamada de la botella. El whisky se quemó la parte posterior de la garganta y le recordó por qué no bebía. Fue muy dulce de un comunicado de su contacto con la realidad, sin embargo, importa mucho.

Cuando terminó el contenido de la botella, salió del bar y por las calles cubiertas de nieve hacia la casa de su modesta Inspector en París. Era su casa ahora, como lo sería para el resto de su vida. Eso es lo que él cree que es verdad. Bien podría acostumbrarse a él. Ahora que estaba lejos de Montreuil, pensó, podía olvidarse de su romance con Monsieur Madeleine. Gran error. Él nunca y nunca pudo olvidar. Lo sabía.

En la ira y la frustración, Javert se apoderó de la botella y la lanzó contra la pared de ladrillo en el exterior de su casa, sin preocuparse cuando se rompió en mil pedazos. No le importaba cuando un fragmento se volvió y se cortó la mano. No le importaba que el vivificante sustancia roja comenzó a fluir libremente fuera de la corte en la mano. No le importaba que su sangre manchaba el borde de su abrigo y dejó un rastro en el suelo. No importa la mirada horrorizada de su nueva ama de llaves le dio cuando tomó su abrigo y le hizo entrar en la casa.

Javert se sentó en su nuevo dormitorio y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación de la frustración y la ira, mimando su mano recién vendado contra su pecho. Casi sintió lástima por este patético estado que era pulg

Cogió un libro pequeño, cubierto de cuero que guardaba en su escritorio. Mover de un tirón a una nueva página, escribió lo siguiente.

Voy a atrapar a ese hijo de puta y le muestran la mano de la justicia. Yo juro por Dios. Yo juro por las estrellas. Se estaba borracho, que podía decir por la forma desordenada y rebelde que su letra fue garabateada en la página, en la carta que varían en tamaño y forma, y el cambio entre su letra cursiva normal y su letra impresa raramente utilizada.

Javert arrastró hasta su cama y se acostó. Cayó en un sueño en el que soñaba con convictos, marcas de pecho, el sabor salado del mar, y, sobre todo, Jean Valjean.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Este capítulo fue mucho más tiempo que los capítulos normales, lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

Diez años después ... París, Francia, 1832

Los días corrían juntos por él, una mezcla de arrestos, caras y suplicantes. Las desesperadas súplicas de inocencia y la indignación no tenían sentido para él, y que siempre lo sería. Javert no le importaba lo que tenían que decir. Nunca lo hizo. Monsieur Inspector había perdido cualquier vaga sensación de empatía o preocupación que sentía en el momento que fue a Toulon. Javert perdió su empatía el día en que conoció a Jean Valjean, o, como Javert más a menudo se refería a él, 24601.

Los presos se movían en una línea, el agua de mar sucio y salado remojado enfrenta dejaba de mirar hacia abajo en el hormigón húmedo. Lo harían temblar casi a cada paso, porque todas estaban descalzos y la "ropa" que se les dio, si es que se les puede dar la dignidad de ser llamados ropa, eran tan finas y barato que incluso en verano, el aire se hizo un relajarse.

La razón por la que miraban era Javert. A pesar de su juventud, sólo 18 años, se dijo, el joven tenía una compostura aterradora y la postura que hizo que incluso los asesinos que fueron condenados a galeras que el sismo en el miedo. La forma en que miró a usted, la forma en que sus cejas se curvaron en una mueca y su boca se torcieron en algo entre una sonrisa, ceño fruncido, y fruncen el ceño a la vez, era muy intimidante.

Sólo un criminal se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba.

24601 estuvo en prisión durante 19 años. Originalmente, tenía sólo cinco años por robar una hogaza de pan y romper la ventana de la panadería. Se había extendido cuando había tratado de escapar de las galeras varias veces. Mientras que él estaba al tanto de las actividades ... que lo rodeaban, ninguno de sus compañeros de la cuadrilla de cadena nunca se atrevió incluso a mirarlo con pensamientos pecaminosos. Valjean era todo músculo beefiness amontonadas y en marcha, una presencia intimidante, incluso entre los criminales que estaban atrapados en la prisión, incluso los que habían estado tirando de los buques y la construcción de los músculos durante años.

Se atrevió a mirar Javert en el ojo un día.

Javert sacó su porra y la sostuvo frente a 24.601. "Recuperar la bandera", le ordenó, señalando la bandera de Francia que yacía olvidado en el suelo. El mástil se había roto cuando estaban tirando en el barco y los presos fueron avanzando en todas partes sin respeto ... la verdad, tenían miedo de salirse de la línea.

Valjean se agachó y, con gran esfuerzo, alzó el pesado trozo de madera sobre su hombro. Valjean gruñó por el esfuerzo que se le cayó la bandera a los pies de cuero con botas de Javert.

"Ahora prisionero 24601, que es su tiempo y su libertad condicional ha comenzado", Javert snarked al hombre sudando delante del que ahora llevaba una sonrisa inconfundible de su rostro.

"Sí, eso significa que soy libre!" Valjean contestó, calmó el entusiasmo y la felicidad en su voz ronca y seca, lo que hizo por los años de aire salado del mar.

Javert hizo su característico ceño. "NO! Siga a la izquierda a su itinerario! Este logro de la vergüenza se mostrará hasta que te mueras", Javert frunció el ceño, entregando la hoja de libertad condicional amarillo al hombre excitado ante él. "Se advierte que es un hombre peligroso!"

"He ganado una barra de pan! Hijo de mi hermana estaba cerca de la muerte y se nos muere de hambre ..."

"-Usted tendrá hambre de nuevo, a menos que aprenda el significado de la ley."

Era el turno de Valjean a fruncir el ceño ahora. "Conozco el significado de esos 19 años ... un esclavo de la ley!"

"Cinco años por lo que hiciste, el resto, ya que trató de correr! Sí, 24601 ..."

"Mi nombre es Jean Valjean!" el hombre liberado intervino.

Javert entre dientes: "Y yo soy Javert. ¡No te olvides de mi nombre! No me olvides, 24601!"

Mientras que Jean Valjean subió las escaleras para salir de sus 19 años de prisión, Javert lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio. Javert decidió, yo que en un momento fugaz, que él sólo no le importaba para los presos.

() () () () () () () () O_o () () () () () () () ()

Un día, la rutina habitual que Javert había acostumbrado tanto a fue roto por una pelea cerca de la Musain Café. Un hombre mayor, de mediana edad, burguesa estaba siendo atacado por otro que Thenardier, un ex-inkeeper sombra, y varios miembros de Patron-Minette, una banda que aterrorizaba a París, sobre todo San Miguel. Cuando Patron-Minette Javert vio venir hacia ellos, se dispersaron y se puso recta cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había ningún lugar para ir. El hombre burgués se acurrucó cerca de una chica en un molesto gran capo lugar y modesto coatdress púrpura, protegiendo su rostro de Javert. La niña miró a su padre con grandes ojos azules, confusión evidente en ellos.

Javert abordó la situación. "Otra pelea en la plaza, otro olor en el aire! ¿Hubo un testimonio de esto? Bueno, vamos a hablar con Javert!"

Subir y bajar la línea de los miembros de la banda, que incluía el pelo rojo espeso de Monsieur Thénardier y ... bien, Madame Thenardier fue simplemente tratando de seducir a Javert en dejarlos ir tirando hacia abajo el cuello de su trapo fino vestido para revelar más de lo poco de escote que tenía. Todos miraban hacia abajo, como convictos ... como Jean Valjean, Javert 24601 ... no, no te atrevas a pensar en él, se regañó a sí mismo.

Javert continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre y su hija. "Monsieur las calles no son seguras, pero esto os bichos ¡cuidado! Vamos a ver que se haga justicia."

Monsieur Inspector observó la banda de nuevo. "Mira en esta excelente colección arrastró de debajo de una piedra. Este enjambre de gusanos y gusanos que podría haber elegido al hueso! Yo conozco a este hombre de aquí, sé que su nombre y su oficio, y en su testimonio, monsieur, me ll verlo adecuadamente pagado ".

Cuando Javert se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esperaba ver al hombre y su hija acurrucados juntos. En cambio, sólo fue recibido con un espacio vacío donde habían estado, y el leve olor a perfume que la chica se había ido. Podía ver el dobladillo de vestido púrpura de la niña y algunos de rizos de oro de la chica deshilachado detrás de ella mientras la pareja corrió alrededor de la esquina. "¿Dónde está el caballero desaparecido, y ¿por qué iba a funcionar?"

Thenardier elevó la voz, levantando un poco la cabeza. "Lo harás 'ave un trabajo para atrapar' im, él es el que usted hombro 'arresto! No más burguesa cuando te rascas' im que" esa marca a 'es el pecho! "

Realización repentina ocurrió Javert y lo golpeó como una espada de fuego del ángel guardián del Jardín del Edén. "¿Podría ser que ese viejo presidiario que la marea de lava ahora? Oyó mi nombre y empezó a correr?" Después de una pausa breve pero reflexivo, continuó, "Todos los presagios apuntan a él!"

Thenardier era obviamente ansioso por ir ... probablemente para hacer más hurtos y otras formas de robo. "... En la ausencia de una víctima, querido Inspector, ¿puedo ir? Un 'recordar cuando usted ha mellado' im, era yo 'wot dicho estáis así."

Javert puso su cara muy cerca de Thenardier, y se acordó de la cercanía que había tenido con Monsieur Madeleine ... no Javert, es necesario centrarse, se reprendió a sí mismo. "Que el viejo guarde en el funcionamiento con él voy a correr de sus pies!" , anunció. Cuando se dio cuenta de la multitud que se reunió como un enjambre de moscas a pan estropeado, le gritó: "Todo el mundo acerca de su negocio, claro esta basura en la calle!"

Interiormente, se maldecía a sí mismo. Él había dejado que Jean Valjean se escape de nuevo.

() () () () () () () () O_o () () () () () () () ()

Más tarde esa noche, Javert regresó a su casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a sus habitaciones de cámara. Se sentó ante su escritorio, el que había sido un regalo de Monsieur Madeleine por primera Navidad ... Javert negó con la cabeza, librar a sí mismo de manera eficaz la memoria. Quería olvidar Madeleine, todo lo que había hecho con Madeleine, todo Madeleine había hecho con él, pero no podía no importa lo mucho que lo intentara. Madeleine había sido su primera ... primero en la pasión, y la primera que se había mostrado emoción verdadera y cuidado. Javert severidad tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo muy a menudo que el señor Madeleine no era real. Jean Valjean era. Era sólo una mascarada, Javert recordó a sí mismo, una estratagema para engañarlo.

Javert cogió el pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero que aún tenía y hojeó las páginas. En una de las primeras páginas se garabateó el mensaje que había escrito en su estado de embriaguez como un recordatorio para sí mismo de la promesa y el juramento que tuvo que defender ...

"Voy a atrapar a ese hijo de puta y le muestran la mano de la justicia. Juro por Dios presente. Juro que esta por las estrellas."

Pasó los dedos gruesos sobre las de tamaño variado, letras temblorosas, torpes, una vez más, y recordó la ardiente ira que había sentido en ese día. Le había consumido como un fuego, y esa noche, él soñaba con tomar Valjean contra una pared con su porra y, literalmente, lo que muestra la mano de la justicia, de la mano de la ley. Javert ahora se estremeció ante la idea. Aunque no era tan tan cruel como para hacer algo así. Javert sabía lo que la gente pensaba de él, y, para ser honesto, no le importaba demasiado lo que pensaban los demás. Maggots. Slime. Disgusting idiotas que no pueden ver que él no es más que un hombre en un uniforme. Es por eso que nunca podría encontrar consuelo. Nadie podía ver más allá del uniforme. La única ersona había Monsieur Made-pararlo Javert! regañó otra vez. En ese instante, Javert se dio cuenta de algo.

Él amaba a Jean Valjean.


	3. Chapter 3

El corazón de Valjean comenzó a latir un millón de veces más rápido cuando Javert entró en escena. Claro, que había estado latiendo muy rápido, cuando fue atacado por el artista de la estafa, la esposa del estafador, y la banda, pero que había sido adrhenaline. El torrente de energía que había sentido de repente cuando él alcanzó a ver el rostro de Javert era un torrente de una memoria y una buena memoria en eso. Es cierto que no puede haber sido un recuerdo que él se estremeció al pensar, pero aún así, fue una buena.

Él abrió la boca y volvió a caer al terminar dentro de su amante, quien también estaba jadeando de placer cruda debajo de él. Valjean le dio un beso que fue casto, en comparación con lo que acababa de terminar (literalmente) al frente de Javert. "Te amo", murmuró. "Tú sabes, ¿verdad?"

Javert todavía jadeaba en su espalda, sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría y emoción ardiente. Genes gitanos de Javert salieron más en este momento y esto, Valjean decidió con firmeza, fue cuando él era el más hermoso. La gente puede decir lo que querían, pero, en sus ojos, que siempre sería hermoso, independientemente de su pasado.

"Lo sé", Javert finalmente logró salir del pantalón. "Yo ... love ... que ... también."

Valjean ofreció una sonrisa y besó los labios de Javert, luego a la izquierda un camino de besos suaves y dulces en la garganta de su amante. Javert todavía jadeaba. Cuando Valjean besó el pecho de Javert, podía sentir latidos del corazón del hombre. Se mordió la zona, y Javert gritó. Valjean miró con preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Dios SÍ!" Javert gritó. "JUST DO IT AGAIN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!"

Valjean, sorprendido ante la repentina pasión de Javert, simplemente obedeció y continuó su viaje hasta que llegó a Javert de ... bueno, ya sabes, su candelabro. La besó y que provocó otro gemido de Javert, que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

Esa fue la segunda y última vez que hicieron el amor ...

Sin embargo, Valjean se encogió ante el pensamiento de él. En ambas ocasiones, las reuniones habían sido precipitada y pasional. Personalmente, Valjean siempre se había sentido culpable por Javert no sabía quién era en realidad. Era casi como si se estuviera aprovechando de Javert. Él no era, para ser honesto con usted. Valjean en realidad había perdonado a Javert, y aunque nos costó un poco de tiempo, él cayó en amor con el hombre que lo perseguía desesperadamente. Que dan lugar a su primer encuentro, si usted desea llamarlo así.

Una vez más, Valjean se encogió ante el recuerdo de su primer encuentro. Él verdaderamente no había querido hacerle daño Javert. De hecho, él se sorprendió de que Javert era virgen en el primer lugar. No es que Javert parecía como la de tener relaciones sexuales con todo el mundo que vio, pero ... que era demasiado hermoso a los ojos de Valjean a nadie más a quien han querido llevarlo. En cambio, esa gloriosa carga de una tarea se había otorgado a Valjean. Cuando Javert había gritado y gritado, la cabeza de Valjean había tambaleado cuando se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Javert. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que Valjean, también. Valjean nunca se había entregado a nadie, hombre o mujer, ni siquiera en Toulon. Nadie en Toulon siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo de esa manera. Valjean, como Javert, era una presencia imponente. En conjunto, parecía que sería una combinación perfecta. Si sus compañeros de prisión de Toulon de Valjean estaban allí, hubieran sido francos comerciales o costras de pan o lo habían utilizado para apostar. Incluso en Toulon, se podría decir, Valjean sintió una conexión con Javert. Esa conexión se despertó de nuevo el día en que Javert intervino.

() () () () () () () () O_o () () () () () () () ()

Se reúnen una vez más en las barricadas. Javert estaba atado en un nudo, con sangre seca corriendo por el lado de su cara. Era feo, y Valjean lo sabía. Valjean se le asignó la tarea de asesinar a Javert y la eliminación de dicho cuerpo de la persona. Fue una tarea desagradable, pero que había que hacer. Valjean entró con los estudiantes pensando que iba a matar a Javert, pero esas no eran sus intenciones.

Valjean lo llevó al callejón húmedo y oscuro, y francamente espeluznante detrás de la cafetería. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la Guardia Nacional robado uniforme otra cosa que él puede ser arrestado por, Javert pensó-y encendió un cuchillo. La hoja se curvaba, plata, y pequeñas, pero aún así fue un cuchillo. Con todo, podría haberlo matado.

Javert en realidad había estado esperando esto. Había esperado a morir a manos de un criminal, o por lo menos por cumplir con su deber. Cuánta razón tenía, pensó mientras se tambaleaba alrededor en el callejón. Jean Valjan iba a matarlo.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo", dijo Valjean.

Javert levantó su cabeza cansada y lo miró con cansancio, un sentido de finalidad en sus ojos. Estaba tranquilo y listo para encontrarse con la muerte. "Hay hambre de esto toda la vida", gruñó. "Lleve a su venganza ... cuánta razón usted debe matar con un cuchillo!"

El ex-criminal avanzó hacia él, y Javert cerró los ojos y se preparó para la fría oscuridad. En cambio, sintió la cuerda que ata las manos se aflojaba como Valjean hábilmente deslizó la hoja a través de la cuerda. "¡Fuera de aquí!" Valjean silbó.

"No entiendo", dijo Javert, confundido. Se suponía que debía estar muerto, su cerebro gritó. Tendría que haber estado mintiendo en la agonía de su propia sangre en el suelo sucio. En su lugar, se puso de pie, confundido, como Valjean le dijo que se fuera.

"Borrar de aquí!" Valjean repite.

Javert dio cuenta de que Valjean no aceptaría un no por respuesta. "Una vez que un ladrón, siempre un ladrón. ¿Qué quieres, que siempre roban", fustigó. "Se podría negociar su vida por la mía ... sí, Valjean, usted quiere un acuerdo. Tíreme ahora para lo que me importa Si me dejas ir, ¡cuidado! Usted todavía responde a Javert!"

Valjean negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Usted está equivocado, y siempre ha sido un error", reveló Valjean. "Yo soy un hombre, no es peor que cualquier otro hombre. Usted es libre, y no hay condiciones, no gangas o peticiones. No hay nada que yo te culpo por. Usted ha hecho su deber, nada más."

Javert comenzó a tropezar a la salida al callejón. Valjean le detuvo, diciendo: "Si salgo de ésta con vida, me encontrarás en el número 55 Rue Plumet. Sin duda, nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo!"

Entonces, Valjean le susurró: "Go!" y disparó su arma justo por encima de la cabeza de Javert. Javert podía sentir el zoom de bala en la cabeza y se estremeció. Siempre había sabido que Valjean era un buen tirador, y era actualmente agradecido por ello.

Valjean se giró y volvió a unirse a los estudiantes rebeldes, mientras que Javert salió del callejón y se dirigió hacia su casa. Tenía mucho en su plato y tenía que arreglar las cosas.

() () () () () () () () O_o () () () () () () () ()

Javert se enderezó y compuesto en el parapeto sobre el Sena remolino. El río rugía, rodando y rugiendo como una gran bestia llena de rabia. No era completamente diferente a las emociones y los pensamientos de Javert, que eran igual de irregular y tumultuosa. Había presentó su renuncia al cargo de Inspector, porque sabía que, en un minuto o así, no tendría ese título valor por más tiempo.

No podía pensar con claridad. El único pensamiento recurrente que corría a través de su mente perturbada estaba, Valjean me liberó. Él me puso en libertad. ¿Por qué? Le ofendido. Lo perseguí. Yo nunca le di un momento de paz, ¿por qué iba a liberarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No hay una respuesta. No puedo arrestar sin actuar inmoralmente, porque él me concedió mi vida. No puedo dejarlo en libertad sin actuar ilegalmente. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Javert murmuró para sí: "¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué clase de demonio es lo que me tiene atrapado en una trampa y decide dejarme libre? Era su hora al fin de poner un sello en mi destino, borrar el pasado y me lave fuera de la pizarra! Todo lo que tomaría era un movimiento de su cuchillo! Vengeance era suya y él me devolvió la vida. aspen si el vivir en la deuda de un ladrón! aspen si me rindo al final de la persecución, yo soy la ley, y la ley no puede ser burlado! escupiré su piedad de vuelta en su cara. No hay nada en la tierra que compartimos ... o bien es Valjean y Javert! "

Él paseó poner sus pies en frente del otro, peligrosamente cerca del borde del puente, peligrosamente cerca de caer en el agua y poner fin a su miserable vida ...

Continuó Javert. "¿Cómo puedo ahora permite a este hombre para mantener el dominio sobre mí? Este hombre desesperado que he cazado, él me dio mi vida ... me dio la libertad. Yo debería haber muerto por su mano! Estaba en su derecho. Era mi derecho a morir también. En lugar de eso viven, pero viven en el infierno ".

El agua parecía recoger y unirse a la ira y la confusión de las palabras de Javert. "Y mis pensamientos se separan. Puede creer a este hombre? Serán perdonados sus pecados? Deberán ser indultados sus crímenes?"

Javert se volvió y miró hacia el agua. "Y tengo que ahora empiezo a dudar, que nunca dudó de todos estos años? Mi corazón es de piedra, y todavía tiembla. Todo el mundo que he conocido se perdió en las sombras. Es que del cielo o del infierno? Y sabe él que la concesión de me mi vida hoy, este hombre me la mató aun así? "

Esta vez, Javert volvió sus ojos hacia el cielo, en busca de una respuesta o un signo de su dilema. Las estrellas estaban a oscuras y ni siquiera un poco de brillo que emana de ellos. "Estoy llegando, pero me caigo, y las estrellas son de color negro y frío mientras miro hacia el vacío de un mundo que no puede contener", tragó saliva.

A los ojos de Javert era la presencia de un loco, un demonio, un fuego salvaje de la rabia y el consumo, que amenazaba con hacer algo que Javert fondo sabía que se arrepentiría. "Me escaparé ahora de ese mundo, del mundo de Jean Valjean. No hay ningún lugar que pueda girar, no hay manera de seguir adelante!"

Y con eso, Javert dejó que su cuerpo deje caer lentamente sobre el borde del puente, corriendo más y más al olvido. El agua sucia corriendo se acerca rápidamente a su encuentro. Javert espera la muerte inmediata.

CRACK!

Javert jadeó audiblemente cuando oyó el crujido de sus huesos de los muslos, que había aterrizado en. Fue un caliente, dolor agudo que sacudió a través de él como una forma retorcida de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas en energía candente. También podía sentir el agua que corría por la nariz y llenar sus pulmones, y agitó sus brazos frenéticamente en un intento de llevar a sí mismo a la superficie, ya que sus piernas estaban rotas y incapacited. Se había cambiado de opinión. Él no quería esto. No quería morir.

Células de Javert finalmente se cansó y perdió toda su energía para defenderse. Se dio por vencido, y se preparó para la agonía que ahora sabía que venía por él. Podía sentir su cuerpo flotante, casi como si no hubiera gravedad lo mantiene presionado, o como si estuviera en una nube esponjosa. Javert podía sentir el agua penetre más superficial y más superficial, por lo que su mente enloquecida por sentado que la orilla se acercaba a él. Al menos sería más fácil de encontrar su cuerpo, pensó.

Como se golpeó la arena en la orilla, hizo una mueca y lanzó un grito débil tosió galones a litros de agua sucia del río. Los pulmones y las cuerdas vocales fueron dañados y rotos, y no podía pedir ayuda o salvación. Otra parte del grito fue dado a la punzada de dolor que él sintió como su hombro ahora-quebrado golpeó una roca en la costa. Cerró los ojos y esperó en la agonía de lo que pareció una eternidad. "Por favor, Señor", se quejó en su débil voz, seca, áspera, "quiero morir".

En cambio, de repente sintió unos brazos fuertes escondidas debajo de él y lo recogen, lo acuna como un bebé recién nacido. Abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero el agua dribló y sólo hizo su camisa empapada aferrarse fuerte a su piel.

La persona que se acercó a su oído y le susurró a ella: "No es todavía el momento, Javert. Todavía no." El sonido de la voz sólo hizo Javert dejó escapar un grito ronco cuando intentó sin éxito levantar los brazos y atacar a su salvador. Era una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Él había perseguido a los propietarios por casi 20 años, y que había memorizado todos los detalles de su dueño.

Su salvador era Jean Valjean.


End file.
